Raymond Warren(Jackal) (Earth-TRN633)
Raymond Warren is the uncle of Gwen Stacy and the super villain known as the Jackal.1 After being accused of doing illegal genetic experiments, he was fired from Empire State. Despite never being formally charged, Raymond had a real downfall in his career.2 At some point, Raymond became Jackal. He ran into Spider-Man during a heist where he got away upon getting Gwen Stacy out of the moving traffic. Later on, he crashed Spider-Man trying to intervene on breaking up the fight between Herman Schultz and Clayton Cole where he stole their equipment and used them for himself. Spider-Man had a hard time fighting Jackal until Herman and Clayton helped him out by telling him how to overcome each one's technology. Spider-Man does that and removes the technology from Jackal who gets away. Later that night, Jackal regresses back to Raymond as he meets up with Gwen.1 Raymond later visited Horizon High in an attempt to get a teaching job there and met Peter Parker. While talking to Max Modell about the teaching position, Raymond was turned down due to the bad press he previously received. During his visit to Horizon High, he injected a substance in young Aleksei Sytsevich.3 Arriving at Osborn Academy, Raymond speaks to Norman Osborn for his audition for a teaching job only for Norman to turn him away as well. Raymond chaperoned the dance where he witnessed Aleksei Sytsevich becoming Rhino. Raymond slipped off. Upon arriving at Raymond Warren's house, Spider-Man was ambushed by Jackal. Upon discovering the truth, Gwen Stacy used an antidote to regress Jackal back to Raymond. She stayed behind to await the police while Spider-Man heads off to cure Aleksei. Raymond made the news where he had been arrested for secretly experiment on Aleksei Sytsevich. Norman Osborn saw the news and commented that Raymond would've made a good teacher.3 Later on, someone stole Raymond's identity while he was still in prison and used it to manipulate Spencer Smythe as they both have a mutual enemy in Norman Osborn and Max Modell. During the secret heist on Oscorp, Spencer Smythe made off with the confiscated spider experiments that Raymond worked on and bumped into Miles Morales causing the Electrolis Arachnatis specimen to get out and bite Miles. "Raymond" was not pleased with the escape of the Electrolis Arachnatis specimen. After Spencer Smythe was arrested and was being escorted to his cell, he noticed Raymond in his cell. When Spencer asks how he got recaptured, Raymond stated that he never escaped from prison.4 Superpowers Abilities * Genius Intelligence: Miles Warren was a genius in the fields of biochemistry, genetics, and cloning. Skilled martial artist and gymnast.46 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Acrobatics Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Transformation Category:Depowered Category:Convicts Category:Dragon Level Threat Category:OsCorp Industries Category:Mad Scientist Category:Trapper Category:Escape Artist Category:Big Bad Category:Body Alteration Category:Genius Category:Martial Artist Category:Splicers Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Vengeance Category:Universe TRN633 Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Street Fighters Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Boss Battle Category:B Class Category:Scientists